A New Member
by Chakragirl15
Summary: Shione is a girl who woke up in the woods remembering nothing. Deidara attacked her, and she fought back. he took her to the akatsuki lair and she became a member. what events will happen?
1. The New Girl

"_Deidara, why did you bring her here?"_

"_I dunno, un. She put up a good fight against me so I thought you might want to see her, un."_

"_Tobi thinks girl is pretty!"_

"_Shut up Tobi, un. It looks like she's coming to, un."_

I shifted to my side, still hearing the voices. I curled my hand into a fist. "Wh…where am…I?"

I slowly started to sit up. "Why should we tell you, un?"

I sat fully up and rubbed the back of my head. "Because I…"

My eyes widened and I started to crawl backwards. "y-you're…I was…"

I stood up and soon regretted my actions, because my head started spinning and I fell back down again. "Ha! Can't even stay on her own damn feet! How did she manage to hurt you so badly, Deidara?"

The person called 'Deidara' glared at the person who had spoken. "Shut up, Hidan, un. She took my freaking arm, un. That's the THIRD time I've had my arm taken, un!!"

I got up again, but this time slowly. "Where am I?! Who are all of you?!"

This time one with an orange mask piped up. "Girl is in Akatsuki layer!!"

"God Dammit Tobi, un! This girl is not the person you tell that to, un!" Deidara yelled.

'Tobi' looked sad. Or at least he sounded that way. "Tobi did not mean to be bad. Tobi is a good boy!"

I put my fists up. "I will ask you again! Who are you?!"

Deidara crossed his arms. Or, arm, I guess. "First tell us who you are, kid."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm eighteen. I'm not a kid. And why should I tell you who I am?!"

Hidan glared at me. "Because we freaking want to know!"

I lowered my fists, slightly. "I'm…Shione." I couldn't believe I was telling them my name. I didn't know anything about them.

The 'leader' was eyeing my headband. "Your headband has a scratch through it. Are you a renegade ninja?"

I nodded. "I guess. I don't know from what village. This mark is not familiar to me. Well…it rings a small bell in my head but…" I looked at the crescent shaped mark on my headband. I had woken up in the middle of the forest, not remembering anything about my past. I had been holding the headband in my hand, thinking my village, wherever it was, had betrayed me, so I scratched a line through it. Not long after, the Blonde had started to attack me. So I fought him and took his arm.

He was pretty miffed, apparently. "Tobi. Get this girl a cloak. I believe we have another member."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The leader looked at me. "Powerful renegades belong here." I felt tears come into my eyes. I wiped them away.

Now was not the time for crying. "Thank you…" for the first time since I had woken up in the forest, I felt like I _did_ belong. _I sure hope this will turn out good._ I told myself.


	2. Wounds Patched and cloak received

I got my wounds patched by a member named 'Kakuzu'. "How did you manage to get yourself hurt so badly?! Deidara's not even that strong."

"Strong enough, apparently. He almost killed me." I said glaring at him. "Who's that Hidan person?"

Kakuzu looked to the side, looking annoyed. "The most annoying Idiot in the world."

"Don't like him, eh?"

I was slightly smiling as I talked. "You sound like my…" I searched my memory trying to think of friends, family or anybody that I could compare them to.

Nothing came up. "Like you're….?" Kakuzu was _sounding_ annoyed now.

I shook myself out of my thinking. "Sorry. Spaced out. Like my…um…brothers?"

Kakuzu still looked annoyed. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

I shook my head. "Not a thing. All I remember is waking up in the forest with my headband in my hands."

"So why'd you put a mark through it?"

"I thought my village betrayed me. I still think that. What kind of village leaves a resident in the middle of the forest?!" I yelled at him.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Look, kid. I don't give a damn about all that. I just asked a question."

I put my hands up, pretending to surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'm a little pissed at my village."

Kakuzu finished patching my wounds. "I had _no_ idea." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him again. "You're just like that Hidan guy."

"I'm nothing like that arrogant bastard!" he yelled.

I smiled at him. "Just like him." The leader, who had introduced himself as Pein, dropped a cloak in my lap. "Shione, I want you to tell me what style jutsu you use."

I stared at the cloak in my lap. "I don't know. I don't remember anything but 3 hours ago…"

Deidara walked by me and grabbed my hair, tugging it hard. "How do we know you're not lying, un?"

I grabbed his wrist and glared at him. "**Let go of my hair**." I sent a small bolt of lightning into his wrist making him let go of me.

I shook my hair back into where it was. "Lightning style, I see." Pein said.

One with a black ponytail walked up to Pein. "we could have her battle me. To see if she's a powerful ninja. Lighting cancels out earth, which explains Deidara."

I put up my fists. "are you sure I'm not just really strong?"

Deidara crossed his arm. "she used Lightning style and water style in our battle, Itachi." He said sarcastically.

He looked at Pein. "Mostly water but when she attacked me with a chidori I was surprised."

I stared at him. "Chi…dori…? I've never heard of such a thing."

Kakuzu glared at Itachi and Deidara. "I just patched her up. Nobody's doing any fighting. Leader, you owe me 500 ryo."

I looked up at him. "but you didn't do a lot."

He glared at me. "you had a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist and a heck of a lot more."

I stared at myself. "did I?"

"you sure damn did. It's a surprise you didn't die from all the injuries." He said, still glaring.

I put my hands up again, in another pretend surrender. "Alright, I owe you."

He held out his hand, like he was expecting something to be put in it. "How about 300 ryo?"

I sighed and searched my back pouch for money. "I only have 100. That good?"

I held it out for him and he snatched it from me. "Hm. Not as much as I'd like, but I'll take it. You still owe me 200 ryo."

I groaned and pretended to fall backwards. I got back up. "He's never gonna let me hear the end of that, is he?"

Deidara grinned and shook his head. "Nope, un. And I sure will enjoy watching you get tormented to hell by it, un."

I narrowed my eyes at him and got up quickly. I held my ribs that were stinging violently and sat back down. "I hate you."

Deidara's grin was still on his face. "Don't I know it, un."

I looked up at Pein, smiling nervously. He had been watching the whole time, eyebrows raised. I laughed timidly before he sighed and pointed to a door, and then walked away.


	3. Hidan, Kakuzu and my room?

I was sitting in my room. Or at least I _hoped_ it was mine. I was hoping and praying that I was really here for good. I was afraid that I was just here for…well I hadn't figured that out. They _seemed_ like okay people. I mean…Kakuzu could go through anger management. And Deidara could take some lessons on manners. And maybe Itachi could…okay so they had some problems. And most of 'em were damn hot to.

I was sitting 'Chris-Cross Soy Sauce' as Tobi had put it. "And Tobi needs therapy." I said aloud, still thinking about how some of them could fix their problems. I began rocking back and forth thinking about how tasty salty dango and soy sauce would be. There was a knock at my, I mean _the_, door. I got up and answered it.

It was the Hidan guy. "and what does Hidan want?"

he glared at me. "don't think I didn't hear about the 'Kakuzu being exactly like me' statement."

I laughed. "don't tell me. You're 'nothing like the bastard', Hn?"

He was still glaring. "the _old_ bastard. And yes. I'm nothing like him. If you weren't a bitch I would murder you where you stand."

I laughed again. "the old, won't hit a girl, eh? I could take you!" I said tauntingly.

"you bitch! I'll kill you!" he ran into _the_ room and pulled out his scythe. I put my fists up when Kakuzu walked in glaring at Hidan. "you put one scratch on her and you owe me 500 ryo."

I stared at him awkwardly. "huh? Why?"

He looked at me. "I got you all patched up and until you heal nobody puts one single scratch on you."

Hidan grinned like he was taunting him. "ooh does Kakuzu have a little crush on the new girl?"

He glared at him again. "who said I did?! Besides, your such a pervert you'd probably try to rape her!"

I stared at Hidan, mouth agape. "RAPE?!"

Hidan stared at me. "yeah. What would you care? You'd be lucky to even have sex with a guy as hot as me!"

I turned away. "that's an overstatement."

Kakuzu looked like he was snickering. "you got dissed."

Hidan was angry. "she's probably delirious from the crappy medic job you did!"

I sighed. "jeez. Their exactly alike."

They both glared at me. "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT DAMN BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I giggled. "then why are you speaking in unison?"

Kakuzu and Hidan were glaring at each other. "excuse me? I asked a question!" I yelled.

"wait, bitch! I'm gonna teach the old bastard a lesson right here!!" Hidan yelled.

I summoned chakra into my hands and pushed forward, sending it at them and blowing them a few feet back. Out of the room.

It looked like it took them a minute to understand what happened. "hey, bitch! What gives?!"

I shifted my weight to my right side. "will you please stop calling me bitch? I have a name, you know."

He smirked. "you're a girl, therefore a bitch."  
I sighed. "so I'll always be 'bitch' to you, huh?"

"you know it, bitch." Hidan said, still smirking.

I narrowed my eyes. "the least you could do is not say it every time you speak to me!"

He continued to smirk. "bitch, bitch, BITCH, BITCH!!!"

I summoned more chakra into my hands and pushed forward, using my chakra to send him spiraling back. I sent a small bit of Lightning into the chakra blast. I made a motion, like I was using strings to pull something to me, or controlling a puppet. The door closed. I hadn't made one step when there was another knock on the door. I walked to it saying: "Hidan, if that's you I swear I'm going to send you spiraling all the way to the other side of the world!"

"Tobi was only here to congratulate new girl!" said a familiar childish voice.

I sighed, somehow his childishness made me smile inside and it calmed me slightly. _maybe Tobi isn't so bad._ I opened the door, smiling. "Hello, Tobi!"

Tobi was obviously smiling, I could tell even though he was wearing a mask. "Tobi has gift for new girl!"

I gasped. "Tobi? You didn't have to do that!"

he pulled a bundle from behind his back. "Tobi though new girl would be hungry so Tobi brought new girl dango!"

I smiled brightly and hugged him. "thank you, Tobi! That's my favorite food in this world!"

I guessed Tobi was still smiling under his mask. "new girl like Tobi?"

I smiled at him again. "yes. Your very nice, Tobi. And…you can call me by my name, you know."

Tobi handed me the dango and started wringing his hands. He was embarrassed. It wasn't hard to guess his moods. "alright. Tobi shall call new girl Shione."

I closed my eyes, my smile turning into a huge grin. "see? It's fine! Tobi-Senpai."

Tobi jumped back. "S-Senpai? Tobi is a Senpai?"

I nodded. "well you've been in the Akatsuki longer, right? So you're a Senpai."

"Tobi has never been a Senpai before!" he said happily.

I held out my hand, as a gesture for him to shake it. "I haven't really gotten off on a good start with most of the members. But can it be different with us? Y'know, be friends?"

Tobi shook my hand. "okay! Tobi is new girl's, Tobi means Shione's, new friend!"


	4. Officially a member

Eventually I got called out of the room. There was a meeting and they were all standing on fingers of two huge hands. Some of them were hologram looking, so I guessed they weren't really there. I stood in the middle of the huge hands and knew they were all looking at me. I had the cloak on, it didn't fit very well, and in fact it was tighter than I assumed it should be. I had to undo it slightly for it to not be as tight. I could've sworn I saw Hidan wiping away a nosebleed, but then again after hearing a statement about someone willing to rape you, you'd probably be seeing all sorts of perviness from them that you wouldn't normally see. "alright. What is it?"

"it seems we have a new member."

"**of course we do. She's wearing a cloak isn't she?!"** I stared at the plant looking holographic figure that seemed to be arguing with itself. I heard two voices coming from the same person so I guessed that was the case.

"the cloak doesn't fit her." The fish looking holographic figure spoke this time.

"let's take this time to introduce ourselves. It's important each and every member knows each other."

I pointed to the plant guy and the fish guy. "I don't know them." I pointed to another girl. "or her."

"Zetsu."

"**Zetsu."** Both voices said.

"Kisame." The fish guy said.

"okay." I said leaning away from him. The guy scared the crap out of me.

"Konan." Said the girl.

"it's nice to meet you, Konan." I said bowing.

"oh sure, she gives Konan respect but not us." Hidan said looking to the side.

"nice to meet you to, Shione." Konan said, returning the bow.

"when did you learn my name?" I asked her.

"Pein told me." She replied.

"is there anybody who is not familiar with her?" Pein asked.

"I'm not." said a red haired boy.

"ah. That is Sasori." Pein said.

I looked up at him. "I didn't see you there." I looked up at Pein. "you allow children to join?"

Deidara jumped down in front of me. "allow me to explain, un. Danna is 35. He's uh…a puppet. His body is at least, un. He's a lot stronger than I am so don't make him angry, un."

I nodded and gulped. _Clearly not a boy to mess with. If he's stronger than Deidara…he should be equally respected and feared._ I thought.

"afraid already, un? There goes another Member, un." Deidara said, smirking.

I looked up at Pein. "what's that mean?"

"if a new member is afraid of Sasori, or anybody here, we kick them out and wipe their memory so they have no recollection of this place. If they are afraid of a member, surely they are not a skilled ninja." He replied flatly.

I backed away, horrified. "I'm not scared of him. He just startled me."

Sasori moved his arm and I flinched. "Scared." He said.

I shook my head. "no! please don't send me away! Please, please!" I dropped to my knees, begging.

Deidara continued to smirk. "what an over reactor, un. Begging for mercy. She isn't gonna get it, is she, un?"

Tobi jumped down in front of me and so did Hidan. Well, apparently Hidan was forced. "Tobi will not allow Shione to be kicked out! Tell Leader what Shione did, Hidan!"

Hidan grimaced. "she beat my ass." He mumbled.

"what, un?" Deidara asked.

"SHE BEAT ME! OKAY?! SHE SENT ME FLYING THROUGH THE HALLWAY!! SHE'S STRONGER THAN I AM!" he yelled angrily.

"really, Hidan?" Pein asked.

Kakuzu spoke up. "she sent us both flying out her room. I'm not too fond of her, but it would be a waste to kick such a strong girl out. We might not be able to find another girl like her."

I looked from Tobi, to Hidan to Kakuzu and back. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't like me, but they were standing up for me. Or was it that Hidan was forced and Kakuzu just wanted his money?

Pein sighed. "alright. Since you three like her so much."

Hidan was angry again. "Who said I liked her?!"

I sighed with relief. I wasn't going to get sent away. I was where I belonged and I hoped to be there for as long as possible. "thank you, Leader." I said, bowing again.


	5. Tobi and Deidara

"the room Shione was in officially belongs to Shione now!" Tobi said happily as he walked me back to my room.

Before I opened the door I turned to look at him. "Tobi?"

Tobi looked at me. "Yes, Shione?"

I cleared my throat. "I…I want to thank you for standing up for me. If it weren't for you, I'd be lying somewhere in the forest again."

Tobi gave me a thumbs up. "Tobi will do anything for a friend!"

I looked at him again. "and Tobi?"

He put his hand down. "yeah?" I moved his mask so his lips and cheek showed. I kissed him lightly then put his mask down.

I had timed it just right apparently, because I saw his cheek flush red before I put his mask down. "really. Thank you."

Tobi turned away and walked away. "Shione is welcome…." Tobi said like he was in a dream.

I opened the door and walked in. when I closed my door and got on my bed it hit me. _That was my first kiss!! I just had my first kiss! And it was with Tobi!_

My cheeks flushed red and I hugged my pillow. "I wonder if it was his first kiss…"

I was mumbling to myself, deep in thought about the kiss I had given him. Another thing hit me. I had seen some of his face!

There was another knock on my door. "a lot's happening, huh?" I told myself quietly. I opened the door to find Deidara.

He pushed me aside and walked in. "look, I saw what you pulled with Tobi, un. You kissed him, un."

My face flushed when he said it. "I want to know, un."

I stared at him. "know what?"

He looked at me seriously. "what does his face look like, un?!"

I kept staring. "I…face? I didn't see a lot of it. Just his lips, chin and right cheek."

He sighed. "damn. I've been trying to see his face since he became an Akatsuki. Listen. I don't like you because you took my arm off, un. But if you manage to see Tobi's face I'll be able to overlook it, un."

I nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry I tore your arm off. An apology probably isn't going to help. Though…you did attack me. I had no choice but to defend myself."

Deidara glared at me. "_you_ took my arm off, un. And you were near our base _I_ had no choice, un!"

I clenched my fists. "_YOU_ attacked me! If you hadn't attacked me your arm would still be there!"

He was still glared at me. "just get Tobi's face, un. Can you draw, un? Do you like art and stuff, un?"

I nodded slowly. "I can draw. Quite well. I'm working on sculpting with clay." I blinked a few times. How did I know that? I'd only been awake for 6 hours. I only had 6 hours of experience so far.

I grabbed a scroll that was in my back pouch and brush that was in there as well and started to draw. "Whoa! What are you doing, un?!"

I looked up at him from my drawing. "I don't know if I'm telling the truth. Don't move a lot. I'm drawing you." A few minutes later I had a perfect portrait of Deidara. The face shape was perfect, everything matched him.

He looked at it. "well, well. You can draw. And you're working on sculpting to? That's my specialty, un."

He grinned. "I'm starting to like you, un."

I nodded. "think you can teach me a little? I mean…when we're not busy."

Deidara's eyes seemed to flash brightly. Apparently he'd always wanted to teach somebody his art. "yes, un." I held out my hand, for him to shake it. He smirked and shook it. I felt something lick my palm.

I screamed. "wh-wha…did your hand LICK me?!"

He continued to smirk. "Maybe, un." He held his hand up and a mouth opened. A tongue licked the edges of the mouth. I examined it, when the tongue licked my cheek. Deidara's mouth fell open as he stared at his hand. I was just sitting there, blinking.

I felt my cheek. "Did your hand just kiss me?"

Deidara nodded slowly. "It…it has a mind of its own, un!!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"

Deidara's cheeks became a little red. "Well…you're eighteen, I'm nineteen, un. You're a girl and I'm a guy. It's natural for at least one of us to be attracted to the other, un."

My eyebrows were still raised. "Really?"

He glared at me. "Okay. Yeah. I'm not _in love_ with you or anything. Like I said before, un. You're a girl and I'm a guy. It's completely natural, un."

"Natural for a tongue that comes out of somebody's hand to lick my face?" I asked.

"It could be, un. Don't forget, Tobi's face. And I'll overlook the arm thing, un." He said flatly.

My eyebrows weren't raised anymore. "And what if Tobi somehow manages to fall In love with me, and I with him so I don't want to use him?"

Deidara shrugged. "Believe me; he's already in love with you, un."

My eyes widened and my face was red. "R-really?!"

"Yeah, un. And you won't be using him. If you love him and you tell me his face, un, it probably won't matter to him." He nodded and walked out of my room. I used my chakra to shut the door.


	6. Intrusion

I was sitting on my bed again, hugging my pillow. _Love? How do I know he's not lying? I wouldn't have thought that it could be love so soon…_ I hugged my pillow tighter. _I wonder what his face DOES look like. I won't find out. Well not his eyes at least. I'll tell Deidara that I just couldn't see it. That way I won't be using Tobi. Will I? No I'd still be using him. I don't want Deidara to not like me but I don't want Tobi not to either. _I set my pillow back down and laid down. _I should probably get some rest. Assuming it's nighttime. I wonder why there are no windows…_ then another thing hit me. I had told everybody that I was eighteen earlier. If I remembered nothing, how could I remember my age? How was I smart? Or was I dumb? _It must be like that…I remember who I am, how old I am and what I learned. But I don't remember anybody or anything from my past. But…then how could I have used the Chidori thing? The ball of lightning just appeared in my hands I…I really don't know how I learned these things, I can just do them._ I shut my eyes, but slept with a kunai under my pillow, just in case of Hidan. Kakuzu was probably kidding, and just teasing Hidan. But by the way Hidan acted and spoke it wasn't completely out of the question. I finally went to sleep, but I was in a weird dream. There were 5 people I didn't recognize, holding their hands out to me. Three were boys, and the other two were girls. The first two boys had shiny black hair, like me and so did the woman. The little girl had long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail and looked only about 10. The two boys looked about 20 and the man, who had brown hair, and woman 40 or so. They were reaching out to me warmly, like they were my family. I held out my hand as well, reaching for the woman's. suddenly a ninja was behind the people and held a knife in the air, ready to strike. I stared at him with fear, while the family still reached out to me. I tried to tell them to run but my voice would not work. The ninja stabbed the woman, and then the man. One of the boys grabbed the brown haired girl and ran. The other motioned for me to follow him, when the ninja stabbed him in the back.

The boy fell to his knees, but got back up and ran, still looking at me and motioning for me to follow. "Hurry, Shione! We have to get out of here! Yuki can't protect Haya forever! We have to help!" he yelled.

I stood there and could not move. I watched in horror as the ninja stabbed the woman again. "NO!" I screamed.

I shot up in my bed, breathing hard. I looked at my hand; I had been grasping the sharp part of the kunai. "Kakuzu's gonna kill me." I got up ripped the bottom part of my shirt of, exposing some of my stomach. I wrapped it around my wrist, attempting to stop the bleeding. Eventually it did stop and I just turned it into a quick bandage. I got back in the bed, but could not shut my eyes. I kept thinking about the woman and the man. The little girl and the two boys. Were they my family? The boys and the man had the same headbands I had. Who were Yuki and Haya? I pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. Surprisingly, for rude people the room had good accommodations. It had a bed, and some shelves and a closet. It also had a mirror that Tobi gave me, along with the dango. Thinking of the food he had given me, my stomach grumbled.

I got up and took the foot of the shelf and ate it. "Tobi really isn't so bad. He's a little mentally unstable but he's really nice…what if I _am_ in love with him? And what if I'm in love with Deidara to?" I said aloud. I thought about me and Deidara getting married.

I shook my head. "nah. That would never happen. I would never love him. He said Tobi loved me though…he was probably lying just to get me to draw Tobi's face." I got in the bed and shut my eyes.

I hadn't gotten 5 minutes of sleep, when there was a loud crashing sound. "WHERE ARE YOU?! GET OUT HERE!"


	7. Kidnapped

I got up, not bothering to put on my cloak. I opened my door slowly and peeked out. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway into the room that had the big hands statue. Though, the statue was gone. "Look! A girl!"

said a yellow haired boy. "so it is."

A white haired man said. "think she was kidnapped?"

a pink haired girl asked. "she's not wearing a cloak, so she must have been, Sakura." The yellow haired one said.

"Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

I started backing away. "where's she going?!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was in front of me. He moved so fast I couldn't see him. "who are you?"

"Sh-Shione…" I was overwhelmed by what was going on. Were they bad guys?

"come with us, we'll get you back to your village.'' Kakashi said, holding out his hand.

I stepped back a few steps. "no! I don't want to go back!" Naruto was in front of me, standing next to Kakashi.

He grabbed my wrist. "they've wiped her memory! We have to get her back to Konoha!"

I pulled away. "Let me go!" I screamed.

Deidara and Sasori teleported into the middle of the room. "you were right, Danna. They got her, un."

Sasori smiled evilly. "of course. it's not every day you hear a girl scream in our base."

Naruto pushed me over to Sakura. "Sakura! Get her out of here!"

Sakura nodded. "right!" she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out the door. I set a small shock of lightning into her hand. "we're trying to help you! They're the bad guys! We need to get you out of here!!" I shook my head and tried to pull away. But this girl was strong. "I don't believe you! I don't want to fight you, but if you keep pulling me I'll have to!" she let go of me and stared at me. She shook her head. "sorry. It's time to go to sleep, now." I blinked a few times. "what?" she karate chopped the back of my neck and I fell into her arms. Apparently I was still conscious but paralyzed. I wondered how that could happen. I heard Deidara fighting Naruto and Kakashi fighting Sasori. Or was it the other way around? Then everything faded into black.


	8. Escape? no freaking way

I woke up in a hospital, with an IV needle attached to my arm. I stared at it. Why did I need one? I wasn't hurt. Or was I? I examined my body. No I wasn't. I turned my head to look around and felt a sharp pain. It all came back. Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura 'kidnapping' me. I gasped. Sasori and Deidara had been fighting Kakashi and Naruto! "Ah! You're awake!" said the familiar pink haired girl.

I looked to the side. "Sakura." I said through clenched teeth.

She smiled at me. "How are you feeling? Regained your memory yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to. They didn't kidnap me. You did."

She laughed. "_They're_ the bad guys. Not us."

She put a tray with some food in my lap. "Surely your hungry." She said, questionably. I shook my head.

Her eyes widened. "No? I didn't think the Akatsuki fed their fugitives."

I didn't speak. She sighed and walked out the door. I heard her talking with another woman. "There's no reaching her, Tsunade-Sama. She's not eating anything, or talking to anyone."

"I heard her talking to you, though."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama, I know. But she doesn't like anybody so far. I can't image what the Akatsuki could have done to her."

"They probably wiped her memory and made her think they were helping her."

I heard Sakura make a hateful sound. "Any idea why her stomach is showing?" Tsunade asked.

"None. To think the Akatsuki would go so low as to…" I drowned their voices out by covering my ears. Eventually I heard them walk away. I looked around the room. There was a window and lots of medical stuff that I didn't recognize. I listened for about 3 minutes to make sure nobody was there. I ripped the IV needle out of my arm. Let me tell you. NEVER rip an IV needle out. It hurts like hell. I got up quickly. I tried to open the window but it seemed like it was sealed shut. I focused my chakra into my right arm. I hoped it would work. I hit the window with all my strength and it burst open. I heard people running and Tsunade shouting. I leapt out the window. I started running through the trees, hoping that nobody was there. I saw a big clearing but heard people training. I stopped on the top branch to find Naruto training.

I also saw a boy with really long hair. "Neji, have you heard about the girl we found in the Akatsuki base?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. I did. And that she was kidnapped."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. I saved her. It was all me."

He looked to the side. "Though, without Sakura she would still be there…" he said quietly.

Neji nodded again. "Naruto, I want you to go hide. I want to train my Byakugan."

Naruto gave Neji a thumbs up. "Alright!" he ran off into the trees.

Neji closed his eyes. "Byakugan!" he opened them and looked around. His eyes turned to me. My eyes widened and I scrambled into the leaves. "I know your there. I can see you." I held on tight to the branches. "Come on down. It's useless to hide." Neji said.

I slowly started to climb down. "Are you the girl they found?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm…uh…"

"Your name, please?"

"Shione..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital then?"

I turned around and ran. I thought he was chasing me.

I looked behind me and saw that I hadn't gained any distance away from him. "What…why aren't I moving?!?!"

A guy with a black spiky ponytail showed himself. "Shadow Possession. I think you should go back to the hospital now."

I shook my head. "No!" I managed to be able to use the top part of my body, but not the bottom. "Let me go!"

"My shadow possession is supposed to immobilize the whole body…but your head was still able to move and now the top part of your body?" he asked, surprised.

I shook my head and clenched my fists. "LET ME GO!!"

Naruto came out of the trees. "What's Shione doing here?"

I tried to move my legs. "I don't care! Let me go!" the shadow disappeared.

"Damn. I was hoping I could keep it up for awhile longer." He said, annoyed.

I started to run. Naruto grabbed my arm and held it behind my back. I shrieked. "Let go of me!!" I send a shock of lightning into his hand but he didn't let go. He grabbed my other arm and held it behind my back also. "I think she needs to see Granny Tsunade." I tried to pull away from him. "Why are you doing this?! Just let me go!" and for the second time today, I was knocked unconscious.


	9. Rescued and In love

I woke up in the hospital again. This time without an IV needle. I shot up in the hospital bed. I was met with a bunch of people lying my back down. I fought back and someone punched a needle in my forearm. "OW!" I screamed. "Calm down, Shione!" the medicine in the shot started taking effect. I laid back down, my whole body feeling numb. "There. She's finally stopped fighting." I looked at the Yellow haired boy standing over me. "Naruto?"

"Hey, she remembered! Are her memories back?" he asked Sakura, who was writing something down on a chart. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade asked me to do a little research on her. Her parents were killed. Only her two brothers and her little sister are alive. And they've been missing for months so we have to assume their dead." My dream came back to me. Yuki, Haya and the third boy. The man and woman being killed. I shook it of my head. Naruto nodded. "And?"

"She has loads of chakra control. She's figured out how to use her chakra to move objects. And people. And she's figured out the Chidori…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Chidori?!"

I was still a little numb. But I got my mouth to move. "Sakura?"

Sakura rushed over. "Yes? What is it? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Why did you bring me to this place?"

Sakura looked like she was doing algebra. "Well…the Akatsuki are an evil…"

I sat up quickly, ignoring the numbness. "That's a lie! The Akatsuki helped me!"

"_WE_ helped_ YOU _escape from them! They kidnapped you!" she said defensively.

Something occurred to me just then. I was a member. Why hadn't I thought of that before?! "I'm…"

She walked away. "You need time to heal."

Naruto watched us both. "What are you?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes. "I'm a member of the Akatsuki. Their recent member." I said quietly.

Naruto didn't hear me. "Well, it's almost midnight. You should get some sleep."

I raised my eyebrows. "You knocked me out and you want me to go to sleep?" I blinked a few times. "How long have I been here?"

Naruto sighed. "A week."

My eyes widened. "A week?!"

Naruto looked like he was counting. "When Sakura brought you here, you were asleep for three days. Then you escaped and I knocked you out. You were asleep for four days. And you woke up at 11:50."

I was annoyed. "so I've had four days of sleep, and 10 minutes of being awake and you want me to go back to sleep?!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Do you want me to MAKE you sleep?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'll go to sleep on my own." I laid down and he went away and turned off the light.

I sighed. "Jeez. All these people are crazy." I shut my eyes, and surprisingly I went to sleep.

I was awakened by the sound of a window opening. I woke up to see somebody coming in.

My scream lasted a nanosecond before a hand was on my mouth. "Shh! don't scream, un!" said a harsh whisper. It was Deidara!

I blinked a few times before prying his hand of my mouth. "Don't do that!"

I yelled in a whisper. "You have the mouths on your hands and it's like a weird kiss!" He smirked at me and gave me a tiny peck on the lips.

I glared at him. "You'll regret that." He snickered. "Only want it from Tobi, un?"

I blushed. "M-Maybe…"

Deidara sighed. "Alright, un. Any minute now an alarm is going to sound because my clay bird is…"

He was cut off by people running and shouting and an alarm sounding. "My clay bird is in the sky, un. Shione, if they catch us escaping I want you to make it seem like I'm kidnapping you 'again', un." I shook my head. "Why?"

Deidara looked to the side. "I'm pretty sure Tobi hasn't ever liked anyone before, un. I don't want him to have to find a new person. And you're the first person who's ever wanted to learn my art, un."

"Somebody's kidnapping Shione!" I heard Naruto yell.

"It's Deidara! I saw his bird!" Sakura yelled.

Deidara grabbed my arm, and then twisted it and put it behind my back and put his other hand on my throat. Wait. Rewind. Other hand? "You got your arm back?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, un."

He made it seem like he would choke me if someone tried to rescue me. "Remember that I'm 'kidnapping' you." I nodded.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi burst through the door before we could move very much. "Deidara!! Let her go!"

Deidara made it look like he squeezed my neck. "Cough!" he whispered in my ear. I coughed.

"Don't you lay one finger on her!" Sakura yelled.

"How come you care so much for me?" I asked.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Because you remind me of Sasuke!! And I don't want you to end up like him!!"

"How does she relate to that brat, un?!" Deidara yelled. He let go of my arm and wrapped his arm around my waist and leapt out the window. Huh. Déjà vu. We jumped onto the big bird and flew off. It was about 5 minutes before Deidara was still holding my waist. "Um…Deidara? You can let go of me…now…" I said, blushing. Deidara's face was red as he let go of me. "Sorry, un…" I pulled my legs into my chest. _I kissed Tobi and Deidara kissed me. Is Deidara in love with me? Tobi is…I don't think of Tobi romantically…only one way to see if Deidara loves me…_ I looked at him. "Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"I…I'm sorry I tore off your arm…" I said, getting quiet.

"It's really no problem. Kakuzu sewed it back on for me…um…are your bones still broken?" he asked, still red-faced.

"No…Kakuzu did a pretty good job patching me up and the medical ninjas healed them completely." My face was getting red to. "Hey, Deidara?"

He looked at me. "Hn?"

I closed my eyes and kissed him. I felt like I was betraying Tobi. After about 10 seconds I stopped. Deidara sat there, blinking. "Does Tobi really love me?"

Deidara laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…I only said that to make you get Tobi's face for me. And to get you to come quietly."

I was horrified. "So you LIED?!"

"Yeah…at first I despised you, un. And then I heard you liked art and stuff…and I just grew to like you, un. You just ended up being…likable." He said.

I turned away. "So Tobi just…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Shione, are you even thinking? Your hot! And you kissed Tobi! Anybody would have reacted the same way he did!"

I glared at him. "So you lied!"

He grabbed my wrist. "Yes!!" he swung me into a kiss. He held the back of my head and I could've sworn I felt the tongue in his hand-mouth lick my ear. He held my waist with the other hand. Slowly, I closed my eyes and just kissed him back.

After about 10 minutes of kissing, well, I guess you could call it making-out but it wasn't quite as extreme as making-out. "It'll take 3 days to get back to the base, un. That's why it took me so long to get you. I had to be very careful so that I wouldn't get killed. Then who would rescue you, un?"

I nodded. "They knocked me out twice. And tried to tell me the Akatsuki were evil."

"We are, un." He said.

I stared at him. "But…"

"Well, not evil. We're not really…um…I can't explain it so…."

He said in deep thought. "So I suppose you're not tired, huh, un?" he said looking at me.

I nodded. "7 days and 3 hours of sleep is pretty much enough."

He stared at me. "They knocked you out for 7 days?!"

I shook my head. "No. I woke up in the hospital 3 days after I was kidnapped. I had an IV needle and after there was nobody around, I ripped it out and ran."

I shuddered at the pain of the IV needle. "I got caught and got knocked out again, then woke up 4 days later. I was awake for 30 minutes total. And then they wanted me to go to sleep again."

He blinked a few times. "They hit you hard, huh, un?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." A day passed and I was finally getting a little tired. It was 2:00 A.M. "you know, un, you should really get some sleep, un." He said watching me yawn. "Yeah…sure….I wants a cookie…" I mumbled. I leaned on him and fell asleep.

--------------Deidara's point of View-----------

I watched her fall asleep. "Wow, un. 7 days and 3 hours of sleep has worn off, huh, un?" I chuckled when I heard her mumble about cookies. I stroked her cheek gently when I thought of something. _Was_ I in love with her? _Was_ it bad that I had lied to her about Tobi? It made me angry that she had liked Tobi. The wind ruffled her shiny black hair in her face and I brushed it away. For the first time I was _truly_ looking at her. Her eyes opened slightly. I stayed as still as possible so I wouldn't disturb her. Her eyes closed again. I just watched her sleep. She looked so calm…her black hair complimented her pale skin perfectly. Her icy blue eyes went with her whole look. Now that I thought about she _was_ very beautiful. I wondered if she liked me. I had made her pretty pissed because I had lied. I gently set her head in my lap. I thought it might've been a lot more comfy for her because I've fallen asleep leaning on somebody and I woke up, still leaning on them but my neck hurt.

I bent down, slightly. "Shione? I do like you, un." I whispered. She didn't stir but her face became smoother, like she had just had a wave of relief wash away stress. No, I didn't like her. I _loved_ her and I had only known her for a short time. _She_ was a work of art. I wondered what Shione could have done, to make them wipe her memory. I hated them for doing that, but then again, if they didn't I would have never met her. She stirred a little, mumbling about cookies with chopped up leeks in them. I chuckled again. "Deidara…love…cookies…" she mumbled. I decided that it would be a little fun to mess with her dreams. "No. Deidara loves you."

"Deidara…love…me?"

I stroked her cheek again. "Yes. Yes he does."

--------------Back to Shione's point of view------------------

I had dreams of Deidara in love with me. I woke up and it was daylight. My head was resting on Deidara's lap, and he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I didn't move and just looked up at the sky. I yawned and shut my eyes again.

"Shione…wake up, un."

I felt his hand stroking my shoulder gently. "Mm?"

I said opening my eyes. "Awake, un?" I nodded, yawning. For some reason Deidara was being really nice. Then the night where he 'rescued' me came back. He'd told me that he'd lied about Tobi and kissed me.

I sat up and stretched. "Are we there yet?"

He shook his head. "About two more days, Un."

I sat right next to Deidara. "Hey, Deidara? I uh…had dream last night…and um…in my dream…you said you loved me. Do you? Because I…"

I paused for a moment. "I think I love you…but…."

Deidara looked away. "I thought she loved Tobi…un…" he whispered. "I…yes…un."

I scooted closer to him. "I thought I loved Tobi to…until…well…you started to be nice to me and…"

I scooted even closer, so my shoulder was touching him. "I know I love you."

I leaned on him. "I didn't think love at first sight was possible but…"

I kissed his cheek. "I've proved myself wrong."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. And we flew back to The Akatsuki base. Oh and by the way! I got pretty good at sculpting.


End file.
